Nobleza al desnudo
by ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER
Summary: LA SORPRESA DE SU VIDA Sofisticada y escandalosa. De hecho, la señorita Isabella Swan , una correcta joven de Filadelfia, piensa que el comportamiento de la sociedad de Londres es completa mente vergonzoso
1. prologo

Hola chicas antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro que al finalizar la historia diré el nombre de la autora, como todas saben los demás personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer

Espero que esta historia les guste

Prologo

Nobleza al Desnudo

LASORPRESA DE SU VIDA Sofisticada y escandalosa. De hecho, la señorita Isabella Swan, una correcta joven de Filadelfia, piensa que el comportamiento de la sociedad de Londres es completamente vergonzoso ¿Cómo es posible que despierte de su inocente sueño y encuentre en la cama junto a ella a un hombre tan guapo ¡y totalmente desnudo! Los risueños mirones de pie en la puerta no resultan de ninguna ayuda... y seguramente este loco enamoradizo no puede ser un duque, como él afirma. Está comprometida... ¡aunque ni por asomo piensa casarse con él!

EL MOMENTO MAS DULCE DE LA SUYA Edward, el duque de Masen, está encantado con su inesperada compañera de cama (y para nada temeroso ante la furia que le enciende las mejillas). Es verdad que las circunstancias y el lugar de su primer encuentro son muy inusuales, pero la briosa norteamericana que está golpeándole con una almohada es una belleza incomparable. Si Isabella tan sólo escuchara la explicación perfectamente razonable que él puede darle, Edward está seguro de que podría capturar su corazón.. .para siempre.


	2. El Despertar del Diablo

Hola chicas antes que nada quiero decir que esta historia no me pertenece es una adaptación de un libro que al finalizar la historia diré el nombre de la autora, como todas saben los demás personajes pertenecen a Sthepenie Meyer

Espero que esta historia les guste

Capítulo 1

El diablo aún dormía.

Isabella Swan apretujó más contra la ventanilla de la diligencia. El granjero que estaba sentado a su lado gruñó y cambió el punto de apoyo de su considerable peso para apoderarse del pequeño espacio que la joven había dejado entre ellos. El movimiento envió hacia ella otra ráfaga de fétido olor a pescado y sudor rancio.

Lanzó una mirada al hombre que se encontraba senta do frente a ella. Aun dormido, el rostro, alargado, pálido y de nariz romana, parecía arrogante. Se estremeció al recordar sus gélidos ojos azules, los había visto al subir a la diligencia en Londres. Era igual a la representación de Satanás en el ejemplar que tenía su padre de _El Paraíso perdido. _Éste, con toda seguridad, era el primer espécimen de todos los que se encontraría en la «flor y nata» británica: un perezoso, inútil, borracho, engreído, mujeriego y degenerado producto de años de endogamia2.

Tragó saliva. Por Dios, su tío era conde. ¿Y si fuera tan frío como este tipo?

Dando bandazos el coche dobló una esquina y entró traqueteando al patio de una posada. Bella rebotó contra uno de los anchos muslos de su vecino y casi se partió el codo contra el panel de madera de la ventanilla.

¡A y! Apretó los labios, pero ya era demasiado

tarde. Había despertado al demonio.

La frialdad de sus ojos azules se encendió en un destello de enojo. Su mirada dura se deslizó sobre ella, desde el mechón de cabello rojo que caía sobre su frente hasta su poco elegante y soso vestido. Torció el labio superior en una sonrisa despectiva. La muchacha sintió ganas de desaparecer dentro del asiento. Incluso el grueso granjero contuvo el aliento.

Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del coche.

—¡Llegamos al _Green Maní _—gritó el cochero—. Será mejor que bajéis a estirar las piernas.

El hombre lanzó una última mirada a Bella , se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta empujando al cochero para pasar. El compañero de asiento de Sarah exhaló un suspiro que se sumó al de ella. Observaron al tipo pavonearse atrave sando el patio para luego desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

—Gracias a Dios —farfulló el granjero mientras su vo luminoso cuerpo atravesaba trabajosamente la puerta del coche.

Bella avanzó poco a poco a lo largo del banco para descender también. Había estado sentada todo el trayecto desde Liverpool y tenía la sensación de que nunca más iba a poder enderezar las caderas y las rodillas. Tomó complacida la mano que le ofrecía el cochero. Al poner los pies sobre los adoquines se tambaleó.

—¿ Se siente bien, señorita?

Los ojos castaños del cochero la miraban desde debajo de unas pobladas y encanecidas cejas con una cálida expresión de preocupación.

—Sí, gracias. Estoy bien.

Soltó la mano del hombre y rebuscó en su bolso, del que sacó dos monedas que no tardaron en desaparecer entre los dedos carnosos y fuertes del cochero.

—¿Van a venir a recogerla? —preguntó él, guardándose el dinero en un bolsillo.

Bella bajó los ojos, jugueteando con el bolso.

—Tengo parientes cerca.

—Bien. —Se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero—. Entonces buenas noches, señorita. —Se inclinó hacia ella y en voz baja le dijo— Si yo fuera usted me mantendría lejos de ese tipo que viajaba con ustedes, del encopetado ése.

Bella asintió.

—Es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

—El gordo apesta a pescado. Pero el encopetado... —El hombre meneó la cabeza—. Ése apesta a...

—A maldad. Completamente de acuerdo. Realmente espero no volver a verle.

Bella sonrió al cochero y se dirigió hacia la posada. La casa se veía sólida y acogedora. De sus ventanas salía luz y ruido. Oyó el tintineo de jarros y cubiertos mezclado con la risa ronca de los hombres en el salón.

Un aroma a cerveza y carne asada le salió al encuentro, pero su estómago se resistió. Estaba demasiado cansada para comer. Lo único que deseaba era un cuarto con una cama.

El posadero se echó hacia atrás el pelo grasiento mientras ella se acercaba a la recepción. Al examinar el vestido arrugado y el sombrero aplastado de la joven, el hombre frunció los labios. Su aspecto no podría haber sido más agrio ni aunque hubiera masticado un barril de limones.

Bella suspiró y enderezó los hombros.

—Necesito una habitación para pasar la noche, por favor.

—No tengo.

—¡Tiene que tener algo! —Tragó saliva y respiró pro fundamente. No podía presentarse en casa de su tío en medio de la noche, exhausta y sucia—. Me iré por la mañana. Voy a visitar a mi tío, el conde de Macarty.

El hombre lanzó un bufido.

—Conque el conde es tu tío, ¿eh? Pues el mío es el Príncipe Regente. Vamos, muchacha. Sé a qué te dedicas, así que ve a ejercer tu oficio a otra parte.

Bella parpadeó.

No puede usted pensar que soy... dijo con una voz chillona. Volvió a tragar saliva e intento de nuevo terminar la frase—. Que soy...

No, no podía decir la palabra.

El posadero sí que pudo.

—Una ramera, una mujer de la vida, una fulana. —Sonrió con desprecio—. Te agradecería que te marcharas de mi posada.

En el preciso momento en que acababa de escupir estas últimas palabras, entró al vestíbulo un hombre alto, de cabello rubio .

Inmediatamente el hombre de la recepción hizo una reverencia.

—¿ Sí, milord ? ¿ Necesita algo ?

—Me parece que quien necesita un poco de amabilidad eres tú, Billy —dijo el recién llegado, arrastrando ligeramente las palabras. Apenas miró al posadero; dirigió toda su atención hacia Bella—. No arrojarías a esta pobre dama en apuros hacia la oscuridad de la noche, ¿verdad, amigo?

—¿La conoce, milord?

El posadero lanzó una mirada preocupada en dirección a Bella, quien sonrió ligeramente. Ella sin duda no conocía a su potencial salvador.

—Pues no nos hemos presentado, pero yo estaba esperándola

Se acercó, apoyando una mano contra la pared. Bella olió su aliento en sus palabras. Este caballero rubio había bebido sin duda alguna que otra botella de brandy.

Debería haber sentido miedo, pero había en él algo extrañamente familiar. Estudió sus ojos color azules , ligeramente nublados, y su sonrisa torcida. Quizás le recordaba a los fervorosos jóvenes que solían reunirse en el estudio de su padre a discutir sobre política mientras bebían jarras de ponche de ron.

Vamos -dijo el-. Su cuarto queda por aquí. Tambaleándose hacia las escaleras se aferró a la barandilla.

Debía de haberla confundido con otra viajera. La joven lo siguió mientras él subía los angostos peldaños dando traspiés, para luego avanzar por el corredor haciendo eses. Su conciencia le instaba a hablar, pero su cuerpo exhausto mandaba callar a su conciencia. No podía dar un paso más esa noche. Seguramente la mujer a quien esperaba su escolta rubia no llegaría esa noche. Y si llegara, lo entendería. Cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a compartir su habitación en una situación así.

El hombre por fin encontró el cuarto que estaba buscando. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso al lado para dejar pasar a Bella . Ella se detuvo en el umbral. Había un punto que debía aclarar.

—Éste no es su cuarto, ¿verdad, señor?

Él apoyó uno de sus anchos hombros contra la jamba de la puerta y sonrió abiertamente. Era imposible no respon der al brillo de sus ojos (aunque fuera producto del alcohol) y al profundo hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla derecha. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella.

—¡Oh no!, mi cuarto está al fondo del corredor.

—¡Ah! —Bella intentó no ahogarse con los vapores del brandy que la envolvían—. Pues, siendo así, se lo agradezco. —Entró a la habitación. El hombre permaneció junto a la jamba. No podía cerrar la puerta sin darle en los dedos. Lo miró sin saber qué hacer—. Realmente aprecio su ayuda.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Agua —dijo—. Apuesto a que también apreciaría que consiguiera agua para que pueda lavarse.

—Gracias, sería estupendo. —Quitarse de encima el polvo del viaje parecía una bendición casi tan grande como dormir—. Pero no quiero ser una molestia.

—Ninguna molestia. —El hoyuelo se hizo más profundo—. Edward también me lo agradecerá. Haré enviar agua inmediatamente.

—¿Quién es Edward ? preguntó ella, pero su nuevo amigo ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo.

Bella se encogió de hombro» y cerró la puerta. Quién era el misterioso Edward era un enigma que resolvería por la mañana, cuando su pobre cerebro estuviera a la altura de esa tarea.

Enseguida apareció una jovencita con una gran jarra y una toalla. Bella esperó a que saliera y se quitó toda la ropa. El fuego le entibiaba la piel mientras se lavaba para quitarse la sal marina del cuerpo y del cabello. Cuando estaba secándose con la toalla observó la ropa que acababa de quitarse. La había usado durante tres largos días y no soportaría volver a ponérsela. Sacudió enérgicamente cada una de las prendas y las colgó para que se airearan. Con suerte al llegar la mañana estarían en un estado aceptable. No deseaba apestar a mar cuando conociera a su tío.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué su padre había insistido en que viniera a Inglaterra? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había oído denostar a la aristocracia, refiriéndose a ella con frases como «una sentina de idiotas» y «la infección mortal de Inglaterra». Sin embargo, en su lecho de muerte él había insistido en que fuera a casa de su hermano el conde.

Flash Back

—Ve a casa, Bella —había susurrado con un hilo de voz—. A Inglaterra. —Entre jadeos había intentado incorporarse—. Prométemelo.

Bella se tragó las lágrimas que se agolparon de repente. Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de su padre ante su promesa. Momentos más tarde, cuando hubo exhalado su último suspiro, realmente parecía haber hallado la paz.

Suspiró, pasando el peine a través de la mata de cabello mojado. Si tan sólo esa promesa también le hubiera dado paz a ella... Las hermanas Abington no habían dejado de acosarla para que cambiara de idea desde el momento en que les había dicho que se marchaba hasta que hubo subido a bordo del _Ro__seanna _rumbo a Inglaterra.

¿Cómo pudo Phil pedirle que viajaras tan lejos? —había dicho por enésima vez Clarissa, la hermana baja y ro busta, mientras Bella cerraba por última vez la puerta de la casa de su padre.

—Era la fiebre que hablaba por él —había dicho Abigail, la hermana alta y flaca, dando palmaditas en la mano de Bella—. Aún no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, querida. Simplemente mandamos a avisar al puerto.

Clarissa asintió tan vivamente que sus tirabuzones grises le rebotaron sobre las orejas.

— Tu padre está muerto, Bella. Ahora necesitas hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.

—¿Qué sucederá si vas a Inglaterra y el conde te rechaza? Estarás sola, a merced de todos esos hombres inescrupulosos

Abigail se estremeció, estrujándose las manos con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Es verdad, Bella. —Los regordetes dedos de Clarissa se hundieron en el brazo de Bella—. Has tenido una vida muy tranquila en Filadelfia. ¡No tienes ni idea de dónde vas! Vaya, apenas si has hablado con hombres de aquí, y los hombres americanos son realmente muy diferentes de aquellos ingleses pervertidos. Tan diferentes como los gatos domésticos de los leones devoradores de hombres.

—Devoradores de mujeres —susurró Abigail.

—Totalmente cierto. Esos duques, condes y qué sé yo qué más, ésos se creen que las mujeres están ahí para tomarlas y luego descartarlas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar ese recuerdo perturbador. Era demasiado tarde para lamentos. Ya estaba aquí. Esperaba que su tío la recibiera bien. Si no era así... No, no pensaría en eso. No permitiría que la preocupación le arruinara la primera oportunidad que tenía en meses de dormir en una cama de verdad en tierra firme. Sin importar qué sucediera con el conde, no pensaba volver a cruzar el Atlántico.

Haciéndose esa promesa, apagó de un soplido las velas y se metió en la cama.

End Flash Back

Edward Cullen , Duque de Masen , apartó lo vista del fuego cuando el Mayor Jasper Halen entró en el salón privado dejando la puerta entreabierta.

—Me parece haber visto al malvado de tu primo James en el salón, Edward —dijo Jasper , pasándose las anchas palmas por el claros cabello rizado—. Debe haber vuelto a aparecer en escena. Dios, ¡cómo me gustaría hundirle en la cara esa larga nariz puntiaguda!

—¿James está aquí? —Edward levantó una ceja cobriza—. Me pregunto qué diablos pretende dejándose ver por aquí.

—Diablo le queda bien. —Charles se acercó al fuego, junto a James—. Cada vez que le miro espero ver cuernos y un tridente. Realmente deberías hacer algo con ese tipo.

Tras servirle un vaso de brandy a Jasper, Edward estiró los pies enfundados en sus botas en dirección al hogar y observó el resplandor del fuego a través de la copa.

—¿Qué sugieres? En Inglaterra el asesinato, aun justificado, por lo general no tiene la aprobación de la sociedad.

—Llámalo exterminio. —Edward bebió un sorbo de brandy—. Estarías librando al país de una alimaña.

—Desearía que todos pensaran como tú. —Había amargura en la voz de Edward—. Nadie creerá que James representa una amenaza para mi vida hasta que deje mi cadáver en un umbral de Bow Street

—No puedo creer que sea para tanto.

—Pues créelo. —Edward empezó a contar con los dedos las evidencias—. La cincha de mi caballo se afloja de repente y caigo al saltar. ¿Incompetencia de un mozo de cuadra? El hombre jura que la cincha estaba ajustada la última vez que revisó al caballo y, sinceramente, yo le creo. De la torre de Alvord se suelta una piedra y me salvo por un pelo de que me caiga encima. El lugar tiene cientos de años. La argamasa no dura para siempre. Me empujan en una calle de Londres y casi caigo delante de un carruaje que se aproximaba. Un desafortunado accidente. ¿No sabes acaso que las aceras están realmente atestadas ?

Edward apuró un gran trago de brandy.

—Demasiados accidentes, en mi opinión —dijo Jasper.

—Exacto.

—¿ Y nadie ve la mano de James en ellos?

—James nunca está cerca. Nada lo señala como el villano, He hecho las averiguaciones que he podido, pero nadie pudo vincularlo con ninguno de mis «accidentes». Hay gente en Londres que cree que yo debería estar en Bedlam. La última vez que intenté contratar a alguien de Bow Street para que me ayudara a investigar el asunto, se me recordó que la guerra había terminado y que debería relajarme y acostumbrarme a la vida civil.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Eso mismo digo yo! —Edward se reclinó en su silla—. De modo que, ahora que has visto a James rondando por aquí, confieso que estoy más dispuesto a aceptar la idea de Emmet de pasar la noche en el _Green Man. _He llegado a la conclusión de que viajar de noche no es bueno para mi salud, puesle da a James demasiadas tentadoras oportunidades de enviarme al Más Allá.

Edward cambió de posición en la silla para mirar directamente a Jasper.

—Hablando de Emmet, supongo que no le has visto en la sala, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Qué lástima. Está demasiado borracho para dejarle solo.

—¿Quién está demasiado bo.. .borracho?

Edward se volvió para mirar al hombre pelinegro que se reía por lo bajo en la entrada.

—Ah, Emmet. Estábamos preguntándonos dónde te habías metido. Entra, si es que no necesitas la jamba de la puerta para mantenerte en pie.—Por supuesto que no, Edward. —Emmet cruzó la habitación con cuidado y se dejó caer en una silla—. ¿Habéis estado hablando de la sensual Tanya en mi ausencia?

—Te agradecería que no usaras la palabra «sensual» para referirte a mi futura esposa —dijo Edward.

—Pues ahí tienes razón. Tanya es casi tan sensual como una ciruela congelada.

-Emmet...

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron en una mueca severa mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Jasper le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo.

—Detesto decirlo, Edward, pero esta vez Emmet tiene razón. Por el amor de Dios, hombre, ¿por qué piensas que los bromistas la llaman la Reina de Mármol? Tiene la frialdad de una roca.

En un gesto de borracho Emmet palmeó a Edward en el hombro.

—Escucha a Jasper, Edward. Él es inteligente. Héroe de guerra, como tú. Si él te dice que no te acerques a Tanya, hazle caso. Ni que fuera la única mujer que va a aceptarte. Todas las muchachas solteras, y la mitad de las casadas, aprovecharían la oportunidad de convertirse en la próxima Du quesa de Masen.

—Lo dudo. —Edward alzó la mano mientras Jasper y Emmet empezaban a manifestar su desacuerdo—. No, ya conozco a todas las muchachas que están en el mercado matrimonial. Dios, han estado asediándome desde que murió mi padre. Estoy harto. Tanya servirá. Ya hace algunos años que está en edad de casarse, no es una jovencita en su primera temporada social. Es la hija de un duque, así que sabrá manejar mi casa. —Miró directamente a Emmet—. Y estoy seguro de que es perfectamente capaz de cumplir con sus demás deberes de esposa.

—Bueno, es una mujer, te concedo eso, por lo cual  
debe ser capaz de darte un heredero —dijo Emmet —, pero  
¿acaso no quieres disfrutar el proceso?

Edward sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Estoy seguro de que Tanya yo podemos llevarnos bastante bien.

—Pero... ¿por qué tanta prisa? —preguntó Jasper—. ¡Maldición, amigo, sólo tienes veintiocho! Yo tengo treinta y no estoy luchando por conseguir a alguien para casarme. —Se inclinó hacia Edward—. Sobreviviste a la guerra. ¿Por qué ahora tanta prisa en tener un heredero?

—Acabamos de hablar acerca del motivo de mis prisas, Jasper: el ambicioso de mi primo James. Está algo ansioso por convertirse en el próximo duque de Masen.

Más tarde Edward depositó a sus amigos borrachos en sus respectivos aposentos y se dirigió hacia el suyo. Lamentablemente, aún estaba demasiado sobrio. No había medida de brandy que pudiera ahogar los pensamientos que se agitaban en su mente.

La habitación estaba oscura; la única luz provenía del rescoldo de la chimenea. Se quitó de un tirón las botas y las medías y con un movimiento de los hombros dejó caer la camisa al suelo. No estaba exactamente ansioso por pedirle al duque Denaly la mano de su hija. No porque éste fuera a sor prenderse o disgustarse. El hombre le había dado suficientes indicios la última vez que se habían encontrado en White's. Edwar confiaba en que su proposición sería aceptada.

Dejó caer los pantalones y los calzoncillos. El matrimonio con Tanya no sería la tragedia que Jasper y Emmet creían parecer (nunca había esperado encontrar el amor en Almack's). En algún momento tenía que serviría. Sólo esperaba que James reconociera su derrota una vez, que el nudo estuviera atado.

Desnudo, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta el lavabo. El agua estaba tibia, pero en la Península se había desacostumbrado a las comodidades. Cerró los ojos, imaginando a Tanya Denaly. Rubia, ojos azules... ¿O eran verdes? ¿O cas taños? No estaba seguro. Menuda. Le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Tenía una encantadora vista de su peinado cuando bailaban el vals. Sus labios... bueno, no decía demasiadas cosas interesantes. No terminaba de decidirse a probar su sabor.

Se secó la cara con una toalla. No quería casarse con Tanya. Hubiera preferido casarse con una chica que le gustara, pero aún no había encontrado una ni esperaba encontrarla pronto. Se frotó los ojos con la parte inferior de las palmas. Dios, se sentía atrapado. Indudablemente, se le estaba acabando el tiempo. La rueda de ese carruaje con el que James había intentado acabar con su vida no le había partido el cráneo de milagro.

—Umm.

Edward se volvió. ¡Maldición! Había alguien más en la habitación. ¿ Cómo podía haber sido tan terriblemente descuidado? No había esperado encontrar problemas en el _Green __Man, _lo cual por supuesto lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para tenderle una trampa. Se abalanzó para agarrar el atizador de hierro que estaba junto al fuego y vio la ropa sucia extendida allí. Se detuvo. Medias, una combinación, un vestido. ¿Ropa de mujer? Ahora entendía la risa disimulada de Emmet. Había metido una fulana en su habitación.

Dejó el atizador junto al fuego y cautelosamente se acercó a la cama. La muchacha estaba dormida, cubierta hasta la barbilla con una frazada. Edward encendió una vela. Farfulló algo y se movió, la frazada se deslizó levemente dejando al descubierto su cuello y hombros.

Era hermosa. Tenía el largo cabello suelto, desparramado sobre la almohada como un lazo color de fuego. Sus facciones eran tan finas como toscas sus ropas. Edward observó sus pómulos altos, las pestañas largas y la elegancia de su cuello. A la tenue luz de las velas parecía joven e inocente.

—Vamos, cariño, es hora de levantarse.

Le tocó el hombro. Su piel era suave y cálida. Recorrió con la vista la línea de las clavículas hasta la depresión en la base **del **cuello. Se imaginó recorriendo esa línea con los labios.

Imperaba que la muchacha no despertara ahora. Aunque; sin duda era una fulana podría sobresaltarse por la inconfundible evidencia de su interés en ella. Allí de pie, desnudo, no tenía modo de ocultar su admiración.

La joven movió nerviosamente un hombro y se hundió más en las almohadas. ¿Quién era? ¿Era posible que Ememt la hubiera traído desde Londres? No lo creía, pero obviamente era un desperdicio que una muchacha así estuviera en Una posada remota como el _Green Man. _Parecía lo suficientemente fina como para ser la amante de un hombre rico. ¿Y qué **tal **su propia amante? Lo pensó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la idea le resultaba tentadora.

Lo decidiría por la mañana. Estaba claro que la chica estaba exhausta. Nunca lo había pensado, pero suponía que las prostitutas no dormían demasiado. Tenían que trabajar sobre sus pies durante el día y sobre sus espaldas por la noche. La dejaría dormir y vería que ocurría al día siguiente.

Se metió en la cama por el otro lado. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de esa mujer y oír el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de hallar una posición cómoda. Sí que esperaba con ansias el nuevo día. Lo primero que Edward percibió fue el dulce perfume, Delicado, limpio, femenino. Respiró más profundamente y sintió un suave peso sobre el pecho. Y una deliciosa tibieza a lo largo del costado. Y algo redondo y suave contra la parte superior del brazo. La tibieza se acurrucó más cerca y una leve exhalación le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

La muchacha. Aún estaba en la cama con él. Tragó saliva, intentando controlar el flujo de sangre que corría por su cabeza y por otra parte de su anatomía. «No saltes sobre ella como una fiera hambrienta», se dijo a sí mismo. Disfruta el momento.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. La colcha se había deslizado hasta su cintura durante la noche. Sobre su pecho descansaba el brazo esbelto de la joven. Siguió la delicada curva de su muñeca y su antebrazo, el ángulo tierno del codo. Una cortina de largo cabello Castaño le ocultaba el rostro y el pequeño pecho que él sentía descansando contra su costado y brazo. También quería verlos. Deseaba verla entera.

Cuidadosamente levantó la mano que le quedaba libre (no quería despertarla justo ahora) y le tocó el cabello. Era suave, salpicado de algunas hebras rojizas. Enredó los dedos en los sedosos mechones, levantándolos para poder observar la cara de la muchacha. Tenía la piel de color melocotón, no tenía pecas como muchas castañas. La nariz era chata y los labios un tanto finos. Quizás cuando abriera los ojos (y la boca) se rompiera el encanto, pero por ahora parecía la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Era sin duda la prostituta más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Dejó vagar sus ojos hacia el peso suave y cálido que descansaba sobre su brazo, y cuya punta ligeramente más oscura sobresalía contra el costado del cuerpo de él. Una exquisitez.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había hallado Emmet a esta joven, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Tenía asuntos mucho más interesantes en que ocupar su mente.

Sonrió mientras le apoyaba los labios sobre la boca.

Bella estaba inmersa en el sueño más asombroso que hubiera tenido jamás. Estaba en una gran cama mullida y de algún modo su abrigado camisón de franela había desaparecido. Pero no sentía frío. Más bien tenía calor. Mucho calor. Había algo grande y caliente a su lado. Se apretaba contra ello. La sensación era pecaminosamente maravillosa. Aspiró un tibio perfume a brandy y lino.

Sintió una deliciosa presión sobre los labios. Firme y suave a un Tiempo. Aterciopelada. Seductora. Su boca se movió para explorar la nueva sensación y fue recompensada con un calor húmedo.

«Despierta», dijo una voz suave. Algo tan bueno no podio estar bien.

Bella acalló la voz.

Oyó un extraño y breve gemido y la presión abandonó sus labios. Gimió, deseando que regresara y así fue, pero esta vez, sobre su cuello, justo detrás de la oreja. Alzó la barbilla para darle más espacio a la deliciosa presión. Ésta bajó por su cuello con pequeños mordiscos y lengüetadas, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a sus pechos anhelantes.

Algo cálido y fuerte le masajeó la parte posterior del cuello, deslizándose por la espalda hasta sus caderas, esquivando las zonas que más ardían por ser tocadas. Estaba en llamas. Se retorció, jadeando.

—Dios, qué linda eres, cielo.

Una voz de hombre.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y éstos se encontraron con otros, cálidos y de color verde , y con unos cabellos cobrizos y unos labios que parecían esculpidos... y que en ese momento se disponían a saborear la punta de uno de sus pechos.

Lanzó un alarido y de un empujón apartó un pecho masculino completamente desnudo. Volvió a gritar, apartando las manos como si se hubiera quemado.

—Qué demo...

El hombre se incorporó con el ceño fruncido. Bella aprovecho la oportunidad para coger su almohada y lanzarla hacia él.

—¡Fuera de aquí, pedazo de... de... libertino!

—¿Libertino?

Agachó la cabeza. Bella se volvió hacia él otra vez y le golpeó con fuerza en una oreja.

Eso es lo que dije. Fuera de mi cama. Salga de mi habitación o grito.

—Ya estás gritando, cariño.

—Pues gritaré más fuerte.

Se incorporó, sosteniendo la almohada en alto con ambas manos, lista para derribarle al suelo si no salía de la cama por propia voluntad.

Los ojos de él asumieron una extraña expresión absorta. No la miraba a la cara. La muchacha siguió sus ojos para ver qué los atraía así.

—¡ Aah! —Ella bajó inmediatamente la almohada para cubrirse el pecho.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y otra mujer lanzó un grito.

—¡Edward!

—Maldición —farfulló el hombre—. Tía Esme. ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?

**Bueno ese es el primer capitulo ojala les guste , si hay algún error favor de avisarme para poder corregirlo ,ya que se toman su tiempo para leerme me gustaría saber su opino para saber si sigo o no grax nos leemos después besos **


End file.
